


Day 31: "Maybe if you ask nicely"

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Fred Weasley Lives, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 31: "Maybe if you ask nicely"

Fred grinned at the sight of his brother. George was sitting on his heels, naked except for his puppy attire - a black and orange hood with a protruding muzzle and upright ears, his knee pads and matching gloves, a butt plug with a tail attachment and the piece Fred loved most - a black leather collar with a heart-shaped tag that bore the letter “G”. Fred had gotten him this one as an additional birthday present only last year. They had started with the whole puppy play thing only shortly before that, it had been George’s idea and Fred had developed a strong liking for it once he’d realized how animalistic his brother got from it - in every sense of the word.

Although everything Fred could see of George’s face through the hood were his eyes, it was obvious that George was looking expectantly. Once their gazes met and he was sure to have Fred’s attention, he made a happy sound somewhere between a bark and a yip. Fred laughed and cocked his head. “You wanna play, Georgie?” he asked with a smile. Another sound of enthusiasm. “Alright then, come over here. Heel!” George obliged happily, got onto his knees and fists and crawled over to his handler. “Good boy!” said Fred, patting his head as George rubbed his body against his twin’s legs. “What would you like to do, Georgie? Hm?” Fred’s hand wandered down towards the back of George’s neck to fondle it a bit. George closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, “Would you like to snuggle? Would that be alright?” George whimpered softly which made Fred grin. He knew perfectly well what his brother wanted but he wasn’t going to give it to him without some more effort from George’s end.

“Let’s sit on the sofa and snuggle for a bit. Come!” He walked over to their old but comfortable couch, sat down and patted the space next to him with his hand. George crawled after him, got onto the sofa and lay on his side, his head in Fred’s lap. The older twin shifted a bit so George wouldn’t feel his building erection right away. They both knew were this was headed but he loved teasing his twin too much to get there too early. Instead he focused his gaze on George’s hard-on that was now quite exposed and obvious. Fred grinned mischievously and started to lazily stroke the side of George’s chest. 

“Are you feeling good, Georgie? Had a rough day, didn’t you?” The look in George’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. Of course he'd had a rough day, they both had. Their shops were booming but so was the workload. They had been interviewing new assistants all day, in addition to their usual work. Fred knew that George needed relief, that’s what his pleading eyes told him. So did Fred but the teasing was part of it, it would only make the relief more liberating. Fred moved his hand downwards to rub George’s belly. “You like this, don’t you, my little pup? Some snuggles after an exhausting day…” He raised an eyebrow as George gave a low growl, “What’s it, Georgie? You don’t like cuddling with me? Oooh, but what’s this?” Fred added in mock surprise, eyeing his twin’s solid erection, “Do you wanna tell me something, Georgie? Too bad you can’t, isn’t it? Too bad, little puppies can’t talk, right?” he teased and playfully tugged slightly on the tail to make the butt plug shift a little. George whimpered and pawed Fred’s chest with his hand. “So eager, Georgie…” Fred mocked but he couldn’t hide his own erection anymore, neither did he want to. “Alright, let’s see what we can do for you,” he said and gently pushed George aside to stand again. George got off the sofa too and looked up at him expectantly. 

“Sit!” George obliged to the command and sat back on his heels once again. “Now… I’m gonna undress and you will watch. You understand?” Fred asked, taking a few steps back to have more space. He started to take off his clothes deliberately slowly and moved so that George would always get a clear shot of those parts Fred knew he liked best. 

“So, Georgie… what am I going to do with you, once I’ve gotten rid of all that fabric? What would you wanna do? Hump my thigh, maybe?” George yipped and made to crawl towards Fred, “No, Georgie! Stay! Maybe I’ll let you hump me, maybe I won’t… You’d smear your precum all over me if I did. Would you want that?” Fred smiled gently as George, who had sat back on his heels again nicely, looked away in shame at his obviously moist cock. “Now, now, Georgie...” Fred was now completely naked and walked over to his twin again.“There’s no need to feel guilty or humiliated. You know I don’t want that, don’t you?” George looked at him and nodded. “I want you to feel good, Georgie, I always do,” Fred added and squatted so that his head was level with George’s. “I think you might get a treat later,” he said while his hand grabbed hold of George’s shaft and he started to stroke him very slowly. George whined and attempted to move. “No, stay! You _ might _get your treat later if you sit nicely and patiently now. Am I understood?” George whimpered but did as he’d been told, although Fred clearly felt how hard this was for him.

Fred kept stroking George’s dick and fondled the back of his neck with his other hand. George’s breathing quickly became faster and heavier. Every now and then another whining sound escaped him but he stayed put and did his best to not move at all. When Fred felt him getting close he let go of his brother’s cock and grinned at the wailing sound this provoked. Fred stood again. “You’ve been a good boy, Georgie, I think you’re ready to get your treat now, don’t you?” George panted as he looked into Fred’s eyes and nodded. “Alright then, off you go!” Fred said and pointed towards the bedroom. He watched George crawl to its door, the dog tag clinking against his collar as he went. He turned to look at Fred who followed him with a smile.

When Fred entered the bedroom George had already gotten onto their bed. As he gazed over his shoulder, a look of anticipation in his eyes, and wriggled his butt so that the tail moved too, Fred was hardly able to restrain himself. He got onto the bed too and kneeled behind George. “You’re so damn beautiful, do you know that?” he said softly as he stroked his twin’s back and slowly pulled out the plug. George whined once more but Fred could clearly hear the pleasure in his voice. “So… I take it you’d like your treat now, little puppy?” George barked and wriggled his butt again. “Would you like me to fuck you, Georgie?” Fred asked as he caressed the sensitive area around George’s hole with his fingers. The younger twin nodded fervently. “Alright then,” said Fred and reached for the lube that lived on their bedside table. He lubed his own rock-hard erection and positioned himself so that the tip of his dick was poking against George’s entrance, “Or would you like to fuck yourself first, Georgie? You’ve been such a good boy, I think you’ve earned it.”

At this, George pushed back and buried Fred’s cock inside himself. Fred closed his eyes and bit back a groan. He wanted to make George work for the pleasure of hearing his twin’s excitement. George had gasped at the sensation of being filled and now moved back and forth along Fred’s dick. Soon however, he grew frustrated because he couldn’t pick up a fast enough pace. He whined again. “Aww… I think you’ve done more than enough now, sweetheart. Let me help you,” Fred suggested, grabbed George’s hips and started to pound into him vigorously. This way he was able to fuck him fast and rough, just the way they both enjoyed it most, and of course Fred also knew the right angle to hit George’s sweet spot. Doing so drew a loud moan from George. That moan wasn’t at all dog-like but Fred was glad that he had obviously awoken his twin’s most primal instincts. The way George panted, moaned and groaned now, pushed Fred closer to the edge with every thrust and he didn’t hold back on his own sounds of ecstasy anymore either. “Fuck, George! You drive me… crazy!” he panted, almost a little frustrated. He would’ve loved to grab his twin’s hair by now but the hood prevented this and George didn’t like being choked. So instead, Fred held on to his brother’s hips more tightly and increased his thrusting speed even more. With a final, deep and hard thrust, Fred came and shot his load into George, freezing temporarily and uttering a long moan. 

When Fred regained his senses, he pulled out of his twin carefully and took in the sight of him once more. George still wouldn’t speak but he looked at Fred in desperation, a silent plea in his eyes. “You… have been good, Georgie. You’ll get your treat now,” Fred promised, still panting slightly, “Down, my sweet pup,” he added but made his command sound quite tender. George lay down on his back and spread his legs, giving Fred full access to his crotch. Fred wrapped his fingers around George’s cock and started to stroke it. It didn’t take him long to get his twin to the edge again and when he finally came, George made another whining sound as his whole body shuddered and his cum splattered all over his own chest and Fred’s hand.

Fred waited for George’s breathing to slow down again, stroking his thigh with his clean hand all the while. When George finally turned his head to look gratefully at his brother, Fred gave a smile. “Now, why don’t you take that hood off and clean up this mess, preferably with your tongue?” he asked, holding up his semen-covered hand, “And when you’re done with this, I wanna kiss my lover. I can never kiss you properly when you’re wearing that hood,” he mock-complained. With a grin matching Fred’s, George started to take of his gloves and hood.


End file.
